The present invention relates to the field of doors, more particularly to doors commonly referred to as "storm doors" for exterior entryways. Such doors typically include one or more window elements (glass-like plates, screens, vents, blinds and the like) which must be retained in the door frame during use, but whose removal may be desired for cleaning or other purposes. This invention provides a unique and versatile window retention system for doors.
Conventional storm doors often provide one or more window elements which are movable within a single door frame. Certain storm doors even provide window elements which are removable and interchangeable. The same is true for windows that are not included in a storm door. However, storm doors have some inherent problems that have heretofore been difficult to overcome. For instance, the window elements tend to deflect easily in the wind because of their relatively large surface. Typically, large amounts of weather stripping must be applied to the window elements and/or the door frame to fill the gaps.
Another problem is that movable window elements in conventional storm doors are typically rectangular and are supported or held only at their four corners. Thus, the intervening edges extend unsupported and are subjected to deflection due to the wind. In addition to the obvious problem of energy inefficiency, the unsupported edges may rattle against the door frame or other adjacent structures. Furthermore, moving the window elements can be precarious and unpredictable. A pair of swivel pins typically protrude from the upper corners of the movable window element and a pair of spring loaded latches are laterally extensible from the bottom corners. Both the pins and latches utilize a pair of vertical slots with a series of vertically spaced apertures extending through the liner, if one is present, and into the door frame. When the latches are withdrawn from the slots in order to move the window element, only the pins at the top secure the window element. The bottom of the window element tends to swing out of its track and toward the user. As a result, the top of the window and the pins therein can unexpectedly slide downwardly. Because the window element is supported in only four places and the contact areas are relatively small, the movement of the window element in its track tends to be sudden and unpredictable.
A primary objective of this invention is the provision of a universal system for detachably retaining window elements in a door.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a window retention system which allows window elements to be snapped/released into place from one side of the door.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a window retention system which allows window elements to be inserted into the door without the use of tools.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a universal snap-in jamb liner which can accommodate either a self-storing or triple track window element set.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a retainer strip which removably interlocks with a door frame or liner to retain a window element such that deflection of the window element by wind forces is minimized.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a window retention system in which the window elements can be slidably raised and lowered without releasing any portion of the window element from horizontal retention.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a window retention system which has fewer component parts while still providing a broad spectrum of products.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a window retention system which is economical to manufacture, durable, flexible and reliable in use.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the description and claims which follow in view of the drawings.